


There Must Be Something Real

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Mention of a robot dick, Ultron and Ronan are both not as evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a picture by sun-stark. It was really cool and got my brain going, so Ronan/Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be Something Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cluster_Charger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluster_Charger/gifts).



> idek
> 
> Ronan says "of course not" a lot, like a motif or something

"Were you followed?"

"Of course not," Ronan hissed, grabbing the warm metal of Ultron's shoulders and pulling him closer, grinding the robot's front against his own. "Thank all that is above you have this."

Ultron let a strangled, static sound that Ronan assumed was a moan as he gripped the slick silicon appendage that emerged from between his legs.

* * *

 

"Don't let it become a problem," Thanos rumbled as he turned away.

"Of course not. I...of course not," Ronan replied as he turned away, trying to appear calm on the outside but his breathing was rising and his face was heating up. Control was necessary, he had to _control_ himself, but the thought just kept pulsing through his head.

_He knows. He can use it against me. He **knows**._

* * *

 

He had orders.

"Come on, don't do this."

"What choice do I have?" His hands shook as he kept his hammer aimed on Ultron. "I could...no, of course not. Thanos has said I must, and thus I must."

"You always follow his orders like some kind of dog...can't you just think for yourself, especially with something like this?" Ultron's voice shook like Ronan's hand, grinding deep in his processor.

"His word is...Thanos...it is final. I can't do anything." He trembled as he realized just how hopeless this situation really was. Ronan attempted to make a few strides toward Ultron, and the way the synthetic flinched and backed up made Ronan want to vomit.

"Did you ever care? At all?"

_Do not tell him how you feel. Do not give in. It will hurt less. Call him an "it", something demeaning to make his faith waver. You will feel less pain in the end. Ignore how he looks like he won't fight back, like he'll just let you kill him._

Ronan rushed forward before Ultron could react and gripped the sides of his head, his hammer thrown on the ground and forgotten. He gently rubbed circles on the robot's face, leaning their foreheads together and releasing puffs of hot air against Ultron's face. "Of course I did. I still do. Do not question that. Never again. I am so sorry. I care for you so much...I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Ultron nodded and let a low hum escape him, a noise of acceptance. "What are we going to do?

Ronan leaned away from him and looked around. "We will have to get off this planet first. Will you trust me to get us out of this place?"

Ultron hesitated for a moment before looking into Ronan's eyes, nodding.


End file.
